Amelia Song
Amelia Song is a daughter of Apollo, Greek God of the Sun. She has been on no quests. Backstory I was born on August 18th, 1995 to Lydia Song. We lived in a small town in southern Colorado until I was 4 and my mother was transferred to a new location for work. We ended up in North Carolina, not too far from Raleigh. I grew up in North Carolina, picking up languages and instruments easily. I was always good in English, Band, and my language classes. I always tried to be nice, but would sometimes find myself getting into fist fights (except one time where I used guitar picks as a weapon) when I reached mr breaking point (I somehow never got expelled). Sometimes I would see weird silhouettes lurking in the shadows, but they would mysteriously vanish when I would try to get a closer look. I would also have animals follow me around. Ir was usually members of the dog family (specifically a wolf that I later named Moon Moon) and occasionally snakes and birds. Just after my 16th birthday, I auditioned for a performing arts school. After my audition, one of the administrators pulled me aside to talk to me in private. He asked me about my talents and fights and asked if I had ADD. Once I had answered all of his questions, he told me that I should talk to my mother about Greek Mythology and my dad, then give him a call. When I got into the car after my audition, I asked my mom about my dad. She told me that on her 21st birthday, she and her friends had gone to Vegas. They got really drunk that night and each hooked up with a guy. she said that she didn't know who the guy was until after she had sex with him. He told her who he was and that he couldn't stay with her. She didn't care at the time because she didn't know that I would be born 9 months later. I called the administrator form school later that night and told him what my mom had told me: my father is the Greek God, Apollo. He said that he knew all along and that he knew the perfect place for me to go during the summer to meed other people like me. Details BASICS *NAME: Amelia Grace Song (nicknames include Amy, Amy Grace, and Songbird) *AGE: 17 (turning 18 on August 18th) *PARENTAL UNITS: Apollo (father) and Lydia (mother) APPEARANCE *HAIR COLOR: Dark auburn hair *HAIR LENGTH: Shoulder length *EYE COLOR: Green *HEIGHT: 5'5 *PEIRCINGS/SCARS/TATTOOS: Earrings (left ear-3, right ear-1)/No/No *LIKES TO WEAR: Plaid button-ups w/ tank tops, Tight-fit Tees, Shorts, Jeans, High Tops ABILITIES: *Skilled at hand-to-hand combat and using small weapons *I can play most instruments *I was diagnosed with ADD because I have an active brain *Great with languages *Mediocre healing *Can harness and magnify light (doesn't last long and uses a lot of energy) WEAKNESSES: *Combat using large or long range weapons *Cold weather and sudden temperature changes *Pressure point: (I will not reveal where) WEAPONS: *Hidden blades that strap around my wrists *Daggers of varying sizes *Sharpened plectra PERSONALITY: *I enjoy listening to, playing, and writing music *I tend to bottle up my emotions *I am easy going and laid back *I'm happiest when it's sunny and during sun showers *My fighting abilities tend to be underestimated because don't like confrontation or violence *I like dirty, sarcastic, and anti-jokes *Usually quick come-backs (not always good)